


Kashmir

by paradiseghost



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, M/M, pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiseghost/pseuds/paradiseghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David seemed pretty okay with fucking quietly in missionary at 9pm every Thursday if Hal didn't have any objections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kashmir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bodysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodysong/gifts).



> The summary is a little misleading but honestly tbh to be honestly David isn't a very creative person so

Between the two of them, Hal had always considered himself the kinkier one- that is to say, he actually had kinks, where as David seemed pretty okay with fucking quietly in missionary at 9pm every Thursday if Hal didn't have any objections. 

So it really came as a surprise when David asked if he could try something new, which, of course, Hal was more than willing. As it turned out, David still wasn't too kinky, but being blindfolded was a very good attempt. 

Every touch was electric. 

Every drag of David's fingertips against his body

Every flick of his tongue

Every breath of hot air against Hal's neck had him panting, squirming, wanting more. 

"D-Dave c'mon, s-stop teasing me."

The lips pressed against his throat stretched into a grin. 

"What do we say?"

Hal nearly groaned at David's rough voice- low and seductive, lust dripping with every word.

"Please daddy, f-fuck me."

David takes his time to prepare him. Uses his fingers, his mouth, withdrawing both just to make Hal whimper, to make him beg for more. 

When Dave finally presses himself inside, Hal has wet the bandana with frustrated tears. 

He looks so cute flushed and crying, the sensation of being fucked overwhelming with one of his senses blocked. 

He starts off slow, grinding inside the smaller body, trying to pull those cute sounds out of Hal, pulling himself back from Hal's reach every time he grasps for him. 

It's not until Hal's a sobbing mess, begging with every inch of his being, that David presses their lips together, wasting no time and licking into Hal's pliant mouth, nibbling on a supple bottom lip, swallowing mewls of pleasure, allowing Hal to trace up his body until his slender hands are buried in thick hair. 

It's perfect. 

David doesn't even need to palm at Hal's dick to make him come, just hits his prostate a few times before David feels the sticky wetness between them, watching as Hal throws his head back and gasps, giving him the opportunity to nip at the slender neck presented before him, biting down hard on the juncture between throat and shoulder blade as he came inside his spent boyfriend. 

They lay there for a while, catching their breath, relaxing in the after glow before Dave stands to get something to clean them up. 

When he comes back Hal is still laying where he left him, the only difference being that he's reaching up to take off the bandana. He won't be able to though, David made sure to tie it tight enough that it won't slip no matter what. Instead David unties it for him, marvelling at the sight of Hal squinting his eyes so the sudden light doesn't hurt him so much. 

"Hey, Hal."

"Hmm?"

"Let me tie you up next time."

Hal could barely get in a nod before David is kissing him breathless again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday baby I love u


End file.
